boku_noroblox_remasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Boku No Roblox:Remastered Wiki:Manual of Style
The purpose of the Manual of Style is to set the general format for how pages should be set up and look, along with how images used on the Wiki should be named (file-wise). This document is important to read before creating/setting up pages and uploading images to be used for our pages. By creating the Manual of Style and setting the foundations for pages, it will be easy for users to access information and clearly read our content. Standards are key for any community project to succeed and still be presentable. This guide will help lay out how pages should be, and much more. Pages Quirks Quirks pages shall provide information on the quirks that are a part of Boku No Roblox. The Quirk-specific infobox shall have its information completely filled out correctly. Page Hellflame is a completed example of what is expected of quirk pages. It is modeled to be exactly like how the rest of the Kagune pages should. Under the next few sections, they'll explain the guidelines to the Kagune pages and what should be included. Information Information on the quirk pages shall be relevant to not only the game Boku No Roblox but also to the actual lore and canon facts of Boku No Hero Academia (when applicable). The information should be basic to the design of the quirk, who owns it, and how it was obtained (if possible. Applicable to people such as Half-Hot Half-Cold, Electric). Information that is canon to the manga and anime of Boku No Hero Academia shall try to be, if possible, preventative of any spoilers for the series. Information within the Infoboxes shall also be accurate to the in-game data. There are no exceptions to this (minus Unreleased content) to why the information should be false. If you are confused on how to use the Infobox correctly, visit the template page for its use or use the Visual Editor, a user-friendly method for working with templates. Moves There shall be at least a section, marked with two "=" signs, labeled "Moves". This will give a general idea of the multiple moves for a quirk. There shall be a brief description of and what the quirk does, then the rarity for the quirk. The moves shall have a table designated with the keybinds, the name of the move, a description of the move, requirements for the move and a GIF file of that move in their respective columns and rows with a size of 150px. Page Hellflame is an example of the formatting. Categories The only category/ies that should be applied to any quirk page is the "Quirk" category. If the page is about unreleased content, then it shall be marked as such. If the page is currently under development, the page shall be marked as such. Locations Locations shall have a description and a location of it. If possible, a description below explaining the building shall be made. Page Hero Headquarters is a completed example of what is expected to Important Build NPCs Quest NPCs Quest NPCs shall be explained if they are for heroes or for villains and must also contain informations about the anime/manga Boku No Hero Academia in the trivia if possible (Do not add spoilers from the manga). Then, the task and the reward of it must be explained and a complete infobox about a quest NPC must be made. Page Aizawa is the example of how quest NPC pages are expected to look. Enemy NPCs Every enemy NPCs, whether they are bosses or common enemies, must be described correctly by explaining the quirk used, the health points, the damage reduction and the rewards of killing them and a complete infobox of enemy NPCs must be made. If possible, a description about the NPC in the anime/manga Boku No Hero Academia must be made in the trivia (Do not add spoilers from the manga). Page All Might is the example of how enemy NPCs are expected to look. Misc. NPCs Misc. NPCs must be described by their locations and features with a complete infobox. They can't be set up with an exact model due to their features being different. Page Deku is the example of what is expected from Misc. NPC pages.